This invention relates to golf. More specifically, this invention relates to a new kind of golf course. Several golf courses in accordance with the invention may be incorporated into a golf park. This invention also relates to a method for playing a golf game.
Golf is a sport loved by millions world wide. Unfortunately for golf aficionados, golf has become so popular that courses have become markedly crowded. It is not uncommon for waiting times to be comparable to playing times. Waits are experienced not only prior to starting a golf game but during the game, at tees subsequent to the first one. Even if a particular course is not crowded at a certain time, frustration may nevertheless be occasioned one group of golfers by a another slow group of golfers playing ahead. Conversely, one's enjoyment in the game can be considerably diminished by demands of following players to play more quickly. Beginners can be discouraged from playing the game, not only by pressures to minimize strokes and thus time on any particular hole, but also by exorbitant costs. High expense is especially rampant in countries such as Japan where land is at a premium.